gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker
Background Berserkers are the female and less intelligent counterparts of the Drones. They cannot see, but instead rely on smell and sound. That means that if anyone moves too quickly or makes any other distinct sounds (ex. firing a weapon), it will directly charge at the source of the sound. If the sound is made while the target is behind a wall or any other solid object that the Berserker cannot break through, the Berserker will put her hand out in front of her and attempt to 'sniff out' her target. These Locusts will gain enough momentum when running to smash through a solid brick wall. They are unaffected by all weapons except the Hammer of Dawn, though after being struck by this weapon they become vulnerable to all others for a brief period of time, spotted by their glowing bodies. It takes at least two fully held-out shots from a Hammer of Dawn to take it down (three on Insane). Any Gear that fights a Berserker will have to be quick with their feet to defeat it. If not careful, a Berserker can rip someone apart, even with heavy armour like the Gears'. They are stunned momentarily after they hit or smashed something hard, like bricks. The monster can normally only be killed by the Hammer of Dawn except on the 'Train Wreck' chapter of Act 5 where the player must improvise. Game strategies Combatting the Berserker |200px]] Health: Casual= 6500HP, Hardcore= 8500HP, Insane= 12000HP Marcus faces the Berserker 3 time in Gears of War, occuring in Act 1, 'China Shop', Act 4, 'Bad to Worse', and Act 5, 'Train Wreck'. Walkthroughs are as follows. China Shop NOTE: For more detailed walkthrough, see the China Shop article. 'Berserker Bait'. This is Delta Squad'd first encounter with the Berserker inside the Tomb of the Unknowns. To kill this Berserker, you must lure it into smashing the doors which will lead it outside. Remember to keep you and your squadmade away from those fists though, and remember to pick up the COG Tag to the left of the third door. When it's outsite, Use the Hammer of Dawn. When it glows red, you can use any weapon to finish it off, but don't waste time, as you'll probably only have five minutes of Satellite coverage. It should take two or three lengthy basts to kill it. China Shop qycgKSHQy8Q Bad To Worse NOTE: For more detailed walkthrough, see the Bad to Worse article. 'Enjoy the local Flora and Fauna' comes face to face with another Berserker.]] to finish her off.]] Remember your last encounter with the berserker? Hope so, 'cause the same rules of engagement apply. She can smell you, and she can hear you, but she can't see you. Walk quietly through the doorway she came through and through the hall beyond. It leads out to another area much like the first greenhouse, but this area's got pillars that support the glass roof above you. Lure it into smashing down a pillar and hit it with the Hammer while it is stunned. Rinse and repeat as necessary. Train Wreck Train Wreck Walkthrough part 1 QU_LuexFAO0 'All Aboard' Situation She approaches you from the direction you just came, and without a Hammer of Dawn you'll have to figure out a different way to deal with her. Luckily, there's a coupler that connects two of the train cars. You can lure the berserker onto one of the rear cars and the disconnect the coupler to send her packing. Disengage the Caboose The first way is the way that the game itself recommends you to do it. Immediately charge towards the back of the train and past the berserker. A point-of-interest trigger should highlight the coupler, giving you a goal to run to. Once you reach the coupler, make noise to lure the berserker and doge her. She should run onto the rear car, at which point you can disconnect the coupler and finish her off. The walkthrough for this is found at 4:33 on this video. Have a Nice 'Trip'! This way is the most difficult and time-consuming but it won't dislatch any of the train cars, letting you search for more ammo afterwards. Walk all the way to the very back of the train where she originally smashed the boxes to get on. Get the Berserker to charge at you and dodge her at the last second. She will 'trip' and fall off the train, with the shear speed of the train sending her packing. An 'Explosive' Improvisation The final alternative is the easiest, funnest, and fastest way to kill her. However, it means disconnecting two carts, so be sure to have picked up as much leftover ammo as you can before starting the fight. Right when you press the switch, roll back. As soon as Marcus stops talking to JACK, run as fast as you can to the train car just before the one with the fuel tank. Arm your grenades, toss one at the tank, then watch as she flies away with the train cars. Co-op Strategies While one player uses the Hammer on the Berserker, the other should frag tag it. The tag only does damage to the Berserker if it is being hammered. This make it where you only need to use the Hammer of Dawn once on the berserker if done right. Works the same on all difficulties. Images http://www.deeko.com/images/articles/gow3.jpg category:Locust Horde